Recueil d'OS, entre un chasseur et un ange
by Martelca
Summary: Recueil d'oneshots. DESTIEL. 1. In your wings, Dean voudrait bien voir les ailes de l'ange... 2. Défi:futur
1. In your wings

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

Notes : Hello ! =)

Alors voilà, je me suis rendu compte que j'écrivais souvent des petits one. Alors j'ai décidé de recueillir tous mes oneshots ici =).

Et avant de vous laisser lire ce premier one, je tenais à dire que je l'ai écrit suite à un fanart que j'ai dessiné. Je remercie encore Milleyblack qui m'avait inspiré pour ce dessin =) Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir un câlin avec des ailes entre notre chasseur et son ange. Alors j'espère que cet écrit te plaira D.

Si vous voulez voir ce dessin = martelca-.-tumblr-.-com-/-post-/-45429189670 (enlevez les "-" ^o^).

Voilou, voilou !

Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**In your wings…**

Castiel, vêtu de son traditionnel trench-coat, était assit, comme chez lui, sur le lit de son protégé, lisant tranquillement le journal. Il attendait, et désirait donc s'occuper de façon utile. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une nouvelle mission pour les deux chasseurs ? Il aimerait tellement pouvoir les aider. Il avait toujours une petite frayeur de ne pas être à leur hauteur. Mais par malheur, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans ce journal il y avait principalement des articles qu'il peinait à comprendre et qui lui montrait à quel point les humains étaient des êtres étranges. Il en apprenait tous les jours. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aimait lire ou regarder la télé. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le propriétaire des lieux entra, refermant celle-ci derrière lui.

Et voici l'humain qui le fascinait le plus... Castiel sourit en le voyant, mais il se concentra tout de suite après sur les papiers qu'il avait en mains, le rouge aux joues.

Dean était torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour du cou : il venait de sortir de la salle de bain. En plus d'être fascinant, il était très beau.

Alors que le chasseur cherchait un t-shirt, après s'être débarrassé de sa serviette, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quand il avait le dos tourné. Comment pouvait-il s'en priver ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Dean s'était vite retourné et avait vite compris qu'il le mâtait. Pris sur le fait, l'ange se cacha derrière le journal.

Le chasseur sourit face à sa réaction, la timidité de son ange était adorable.

Et Dean resta un instant pensif...

_Son ange_...

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il se posait une petite question à son sujet… Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble... en couple... alors pourquoi encore s'abstenir ? Il avait le droit de lui poser cette question. Sa curiosité était devenue trop forte.

« Cas? » dit-il après avoir mis un t-shirt.

L'ange leva les yeux du journal avec une certaine appréhension. Allait-il lui faire une remarque ?

« Tu me trouves si désirable ? » Ne pût s'empêcher de demander Dean avec malice face à sa réaction.

Castiel voulut lui répondre qu'il connaissait bien la réponse à sa question, toutefois pour rentrer dans son jeu il finit par dire : « Oui, Dean. Tu es très beau. Sinon je ne te regarderais pas comme ça. » Et cela avait fonctionné, le chasseur n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et avait perdu son sourire malicieux, faisant place à un sourire gêné.

« Ha ha... T'es pas mal non plus tu sais ? »

« Dean. Ne commence pas. » Le journal était devenu à nouveau plus intéressant. Mais celui-ci fut vite retiré de ses mains et fut posé sur la table de chevet.

« Je le pense Cas. » ... Bref, maintenant qu'il avait toute l'intention de son ange, il se lança. « ...Cas, j'ai quelque chose à te demander... » Dit-il cette fois-ci avec sérieux, ce qui ne laissait pas l'autre homme impassible.

« Il y a un problème Dean ? » Que lui voulait-il ? Il redoutait un peu la question.

« Tu es un ange et... je me demandais... » Pourquoi cela le gênait-il autant ? Mince, finalement il avait encore perdu une occasion pour se taire.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre. » Désormais, Castiel était curieux. Voulait-il savoir quelque chose sur son espèce ? Il le fixait de ses yeux azur, ce qui rendait Dean encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais me montrer tes ailes ?» Voilà, c'était dit.

« Mes ailes ? » Répéta l'ange surpris. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de requête. Tout mais pas à cela.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, et je ne les ai jamais vues. Je veux dire... tu dois avoir de vraies ailes, non ? Avec des plumes et tout ça... » Mince, il se sentait ridicule.

Castiel, sa tête de coté, essaya de comprendre pourquoi l'humain tenait à les voir. Il ne les montrait jamais, c'était vrai, car elles prenaient beaucoup trop de place, elles étaient grandes, c'était encombrant… et il avait toujours peur de perdre une plume. En plus, il se ferait vite remarquer et ça, ça serait gênant sur terre.

Dean, qui n'osait plus le regarder, se demanda si sa question était déplacée. En plus, son ange paraissait étonné par son souhait quelque peu étrange. Il y avait de quoi.

Et si Castiel lui demandait pourquoi il voulait les voir? Que répondrait-il ? Putain, il n'avait pas pensé à cela !

Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'il lui arrivait souvent de l'imaginer, avec de jolies ailes ? Comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure sous la douche.

Qu'il voulait voir à quoi elles ressemblaient ? Etaient-elles comme les dessins sur les anges qu'il avait perçus dans certains livres ?

Qu'il devait être si impressionnant avec elles ?

Qu'il voulait les toucher ?

Les caresser ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Il répondrait simplement qu'il était curieux, voilà tout.

…

C'est alors… qu'il vit une immense ombre s'agrandir au sol.

Comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, il leva ses yeux émeraude vers l'autre homme. Ce qu'il vit l'impressionna. Et pas qu'un peu.

Castiel déployait ses ailes en longueur dans toute la pièce. Et les replia par la suite.

Le chasseur était hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'il venait de lui offrir. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé, Castiel était magnifique.

Ses ailes…Elles étaient grandes, majestueuses, imposantes... Des plumes par milliers, de tailles différentes d'un noir jais, et non seulement… il pouvait y voir quelques plumes de couleurs plus claires, de différentes variantes de gris.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de se poser la question : Etaient-elles blanches avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent ? Evidemment, il ne désirait pas lui rappeler l'instant où Castiel avait décidé de trahir les siens. Mais pourquoi ces couleurs ? Bref…Le noir c'était une belle couleur, c'était cool.

L'humain ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait le souffle coupé. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue dans sa vie. Il réalisa à quel point les anges étaient merveilleux et bien plus beaux que dans les livres. Son ange à lui surtout.

« Alors, elles te plaisent Dean ? » finit par dire l'ange, un peu embarrassé de montrer ainsi sa vraie nature.

Emerveillé, Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, à la place, il réalisa l'un de ses désirs : il tendit la main et la posa sur l'une des deux ailes, caressant par la suite ses plumes. Elles étaient douces, lisses… C'était une agréable sensation.

De même pour Castiel, personne ne les avait touchées avant lui et cela le fit sourire de bonheur. Il comprit que Dean les aimait.

« Dean, tu me chatouilles. »

Le chasseur se mit un rire.

Il aimait un ange. Et cet être céleste l'aimait en retour. Ce moment qu'ils passaient ensemble lui semblait être une agréable illusion. Etait-ce un rêve ? Des fois, il avait du mal à croire en cette réalité.

Et ce sourire, comment ne pas l'aimer ?

« Dean ? » Il le trouvait bien trop silencieux. L'humain ne lui répondit toujours pas et préféra lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait par les gestes.

Subjugué par les émotions, Dean regarda désormais les yeux bleus qui n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils semblaient légèrement lumineux, brillants… Il avait envie de s'y noyer. Il se pencha alors à sa hauteur pour qu'ils puissent plonger leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Après un petit sourire, il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Au début, le baiser était tendre, timide… comme s'il avait peur de brusquer cet être angélique, mais Castiel s'empressa de répondre avec un peu plus de fougue.

Et lorsque celui-ci sentit des mains se poser sur lui, il n'hésita pas à en faire de même... mais avec ses ailes.

Le chasseur était tout d'abord étonné, c'était une étrange sensation qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant. Etre entouré par les plumes d'un ange c'était... si magique, surnaturel et surtout si agréable. Il était dans un cocon chaud et protecteur, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Il pourrait se reposer longtemps contre elles.

Alors que leurs lèvres chaudes et avides s'ouvrirent pour un baiser plus passionné et plus approfondi, Dean posa une main derrière la nuque de l'ange… Et avec l'autre, il le poussa doucement sur le lit.

Une fois couché, Dean s'installa sur son ange, qui se laissait complètement faire, et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Les ailes continuaient à le caresser avec tendresse. Dean était presque caché par elles.

Castiel entra dans la danse, et mit ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, les posant ainsi sur son dos il pouvait sentir sa chaleur augmenter à petit feu. Et ses lèvres furent capturées une nouvelle fois, encore et encore.

Et Dean se sentait si bien entre les ailes de son ange...

* * *

Dean a perdu son temps à mettre un t-shirt… quelque chose me dit que Castiel va vite le retirer XD.

Voilou ! J'espère que ce petit oneshot vous a plu ! Ces deux me rendent folle.

Bon, maintenant parlons un peu de Sam. Non, je vous assure que cette fois-ci il n'a pas mit de caméscope pour les espionner ces deux-là ! Je pense que je l'ai assez choqué comme ça ^^. Mais imaginons que… (oui j'avoue il me manque un peu je peux pas m'en empêcher ! x)) qu'il ait entendu du bruit lorsque Castiel a fait apparaître ses ailes, et que voilà… peut-être qu'il a été voir dans le trou de la serrure mais qu'il n'a pas vu grand-chose. Zut ! Il demanderait à Dean par la suite, mais Dean veut garder sa pour lui car c'est son ange et donc ses ailes ! :D XD

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Défi : futur

Rating: K+

Dislaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

Notes : Hello ! =)

Voici un oneshot écrit suite à un défi donné sur Destiel Addict. Le thème étant : _Dean est envoyé dans le futur par Dieu pour des raisons obscures. Quand SON Castiel s'en rend compte, il part à sa recherche et le trouve en train d'embrasser le Castiel de ce futur... QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ALORS ?_

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Castiel était apeuré. Il avait beau vouloir se concentrer mais il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sam mais pas celle de son frère. Il n'entendait pas Dean, aucuns mots de sa part... Ce qui n'était pas rassurant.

Pire encore, il ne sentait pas sa présence.

Où était son protégé ? Serait-il en grand danger... Ou pire encore ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il aurait entendu Dean réclamer son aide... N'est-ce pas ?

Et l'ange... Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il ressentait comme un vide en lui, comme s'il était incomplet : c'était un insupportable sentiment. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait cela en lui ? Il était si inquiet. Ne plus entendre sa voix laissait présager que le chasseur avait disparu, qu'il n'était pas sur terre. Son cœur se serra.

Afin de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se produire, Castiel apparut dans le bunker, devant le plus jeune des Winchester qui sursauta en remarquant sa présence. Celui-ci aussi paraissait inquiet...

« J'allais justement t'appeler ! Tu as fait vite ! »

« Où est Dean ? »

Le visage de Sam blêmit. « Tu ne sais pas où il est ?! » Il avait espéré que l'ange en sache davantage que lui... Ce n'était pas gagné... Il tenta de se calmer un peu. « Dean était assis tranquillement ici... » On pouvait voir dans la salle de lecture, une chaise vide et sur la table une tranche de tarte à peine consommée. « Et cette ange est apparue... Ensuite, elle a fait un de vos tours et... il a disparu ! »

Castiel, les sourcils froncés... se demandait encore dans quel pétrin les deux frères s'étaient-ils fourrés... pour qu'une de ses sœurs s'en prenne à l'aîné...

Il devait vite savoir où l'humain avait été envoyé.

« Qui était cet ange ? »

«C'était moi. »

Une jeune et belle femme apparut soudainement elle aussi dans la pièce. Elle était grande, aux cheveux longs blonds et possédait des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère. Celui-ci l'avait reconnu.

« Cahethel. Qu'as-tu fais à Dean ? » C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Castiel. Ça fait des centaines d'années qu'on ne s'était pas croisés. Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? » répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle n'était pas un ange comme il l'était, mais un séraphin. L'une de ses supérieurs. Cahethel ne dégageait rien de mauvais... Bien au contraire. Selon Sam, elle semblait représenter le bien en personne. Ce qui était étrange vu les anges qu'ils avaient croisés auparavant.

« Où est-il ? »

« Dieu m'a envoyé une mission. » Deux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur elle. « J'ai tout simplement obéi aux ordres. »

« Qu'est-ce que Dieu lui veut ? » demanda Sam surpris alors que Castiel la foudroya. L'inquiétude prenait le dessus.

« Je l'ai envoyée dans un futur proche. »

Dans le futur ? Mais pour y faire quoi ? Ce n'était guère rassurant.

« Ce pauvre garçon se posait trop de questions. Notre père voulait juste l'aider. » Elle regarda son frère. « A ton avis, pourquoi Dieu m'a-t-il choisie Castiel ? »

Cahethel était reconnue pour plusieurs choses comme par exemple apprendre à être heureux avec ce que chacun détenait, montrer des illusions pour faire face à une réalité, ou encore montrer le meilleur chemin à suivre, comprendre des situations en envoyant des messages à travers les rêves...

Qu'est-ce que cela insinuait ?

« Quelle année ? » demanda l'ange.

« 2016. » dit-elle avec le sourire.

Castiel n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il disparut.

Sam, qui désormais comptait beaucoup sur son ami pour ramener son frère sain et sauf, semblait un peu perdu... il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Samuel. Tout ira bien. » le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

oOoOooOo

Téléporté en 2016, même jour mais simplement trois ans après.

Castiel se sentit désormais rassuré. Il pouvait à nouveau resentir la présence de Dean. Non, deux Dean différents. Celui de 2013 et celui de 2016. C'était une situation assez étrange et même amusante. Mais il pouvait les différencier avec facilité... heureusement.

Il se précipita ensuite devant une maison. Le Dean qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Celui de cette époque n'était pas très loin, mais l'ange pouvait sentir que cette habitation lui appartenait... qu'il y était assez souvent.

Après de courtes réflexions, il entra et apparut dans le séjour...

...Et ses yeux se sont agrandit sur l'effet de la surprise.

Dean était bien là. Il n'était pas en danger.

Rassurant certes, mais il était désormais confronté à une situation contrariante.

Son protégé n'était pas seul...

Et il embrassait...

Oh.

S'il s'attendait à ça !

Ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme : Son futur-lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vêtus pareil, son sosie portait un t-shirt des jeans, il le reconnut tout de suite.

Mais que se passait-il ? C'était surprenant.

Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, ni comment se sentir. De la colère mélangée à de l'angoisse. Un sentiment qui le dérangeait fortement. Voir ainsi son futur-lui avoir la chance d'embrasser Dean ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_La chance _?

Bon sang, son cœur s'affola pour une deuxième fois mais pour d'autres raisons. Venait-il d'insinuer qu'il voudrait être à sa place ?

Évidemment, personne n'était en droit d'être aussi proche de son protégé... et encore moins un autre lui.

Il se savait ridicule de ressentir de la jalousie envers... lui-même. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Il devait y mettre fin. Vite.

« Dean. » finit-il par dire. Ça en était trop.

Celui-ci sursauta et repoussa l'autre devant lui, désormais choqué parce qu'il venait de faire. « Cas ? »

L'autre Castiel se contenta de les regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait face à un deuxième soi. Par contre, il ne pût s'empêcher de sentir de la satisfaction en observant la mine déconfite de l'ange; à vrai dire il s'y attendait... Il le connaissait mieux que personne après tout. Dean, lui, était plutôt embarrassé et surtout désorienté, il s'était embarqué dans une position compliquée sans l'avoir désiré.

« Rentrons. Ton frère s'inquiète. » ajouta l'ange. Sa contrariété le poussa à ne pas ajouter que c'était idem pour lui. Fichue jalousie.

« Oh, mais avec plaisir ! » s'empressa de répondre le chasseur en s'approchant de lui, un peu intimidé parce qu'il avait vu. « Bon... » dit-il au Castiel du futur. « Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, futur... » Il se retourna vers celui de son présent. « ...toi ! » Et plus pour lui-même, il ajouta : « Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que t'es pas devenu un drogué dégoutté par la vie... »

Il eut le droit à deux têtes de coté au lieu d'une. C'était adorable et... incroyable.

Le Castiel de 2016 lui fit un clin d'œil. « Au revoir, prenez bien soin de vous. » Il termina sa phrase en adressant un sourire énigmatique à son double.

Aussitôt dit, et aussitôt Dean et l'ange étaient de retour dans leur époque, dans la salle de lecture qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt. Sam et le séraphin n'étaient plus présents dans la pièce.

Le chasseur, qui d'abord avait lâché un soupir de soulagement, maudissait son frère qui avait eu la méchanceté de le laisser seul avec un ange qui devait sans nul doute se poser des questions. Il osa le regarder du coin de l'œil... Castiel avait les sourcils froncés, le regard grave, il avait l'air... en colère. Chouette. Il lui devait des explications. Peut-être qu'il avait été répugné de le voir ainsi avec son futur-lui...

« C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! L'enflure ! Si toi aussi tu devais devenir humain, sache que ce ne se fait pas d'embrasser les gens comme ça sur un coup de tête! »

Castiel resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, même s'il croyait en ses paroles. Alors, il était un humain dans ce futur ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi Cahethel avait-elle envoyé Dean dans ce futur pour qu'il soit confronté à ce genre de chose ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il l'aurait plus imaginer dans une mauvaise posture... et pas en train de...

Si son futur-lui l'avait embrassé, cela confirmait ses interrogations. Il aimait bien plus qu'il ne devrait son protégé. Il le savait désormais. Les voir ainsi ensemble, lui avaient ouvert les yeux... Il aurait tellement voulu être à sa place...

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit que Dean connaissait peut-être les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. En effet... son futur-lui n'aurait jamais pris les devants si ce n'était pas le cas... N'est- ce pas ?

Cela n'échappa pas à Dean, qui saisissait désormais le pourquoi on l'avait envoyé dans le futur.

Lorsqu'il avait atterri dans cette maison, il était seul dans le séjour... et il avait découvert dans des cadres, des photos de son frère, de lui... et de Castiel. Des photos de lui et Castiel. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Rien que d'y repenser, son visage vira au rouge. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches... Et le Castiel de cette époque avait fait irruption dans la pièce, d'abord surpris mais ensuite accueillant. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il venait du passé. Et ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres...

« Cas... »

« C'est oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dans ce futur, en 2016, ils avaient tous les deux une maison, un chat ( il avait finalement fini par résister aux yeux bleus de son ange!) et surtout... ils étaient ensemble... en couple.

« Laisse-moi finir Cas. »

Cela l'avait vraiment remué. Lui qui se posait des questions par rapport à ses sentiments qu'il trouvait déplacés. Et pourtant... voir ce Castiel si heureux... en parlant de son Dean...

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui le fasses. »

Et cet ange devenu humain l'avait embrassé... pour qu'il réalise la vérité qu'il voulait dissimulé.

« Oui, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi... »

...

Mon Dieu, avait-il dit tout ça à haute voix ? Venait-il de dire qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit son Castiel du présent qui l'embrasse ? Lorsqu'il le vit face à lui, les yeux bleus cherchant à lire dans son regard...

Oui, il l'avait dit à haute voix.

« Dean... » murmura l'ange avec hésitation.

C'est alors que le chasseur osa et qu'il l'embrassa, tandis que deux bras l'enlacèrent.

Ils profitaient des lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours désiré. Au revoir les doutes, les peurs...

Ils devaient avancer ensemble maintenant, pour un futur meilleur...

oOoOoOo

Cahethel apparut dans la chambre de Sam, le sourire aux lèvres. Le chasseur, qui était couché, sauta de son lit, désormais pressé d'entendre les nouvelles.

« Alors ?! C'est bon ? »

« Ta prière a été exaucé Samuel. »

« Enfin ! Ces deux abrutis sont ensemble ! Merci pour tout ! »

Et le séraphin partit en un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu résister à ajouter ma touche Samesque à la fin haha! Et dire qu'il était tout inquiet au début... Il joue bien son jeu xD.

Je vous retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite de Blind Love =)

Bisous.

Martelca


	3. Une nuit avec toi - Version ange

**Chapitre 2** : Une nuit avec toi. (version ange)

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel et Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Résumé**: A quoi peut ressembler une nuit dans la chambre de Dean Winchester ?

**Notes** : Un petit oneshot que j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire. Il y aura une autre version. Celle-ci est avec Castiel en ange, donc vous imaginez que le prochain sera avec Castiel en humain;). Et non pas de lemon ! Je vous vois venir ! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Sam hésitait.

Était-ce une bonne idée ? Que devait-il faire ? Attendre encore que monsieur se réveille ? Il était bientôt midi et son frère n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Son souci était des plus simples : allait-il à nouveau assister à quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ? Question d'intimité bien sûr, rien d'autre.

En résumé, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait rentrer dans la chambre de son aîné.

Certes, ils étaient frères et il n'avait pas à hésiter. Enfin... C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Dean ne passait plus ses nuits seul. Il n'était pas contre, loin de là ! Il était même extrêmement heureux pour lui... enfin... pour eux.

Par contre, il avait comme une sorte de douleur dans la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était vraiment vexant de n'avoir pas été mis au courant de cette relation. Bien évidemment, cela ne l'avait pas choqué, quand il l'avait appris de lui-même. Il était même persuadé que cela finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et ce n'est pas tout : **il n'attendait que ça.** Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient ça? Il ne pourrait jamais les juger. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était leur dire : « Enfin ! Je suis super content pour vous ! » Tout ce qui lui importait était de les voir heureux, rien d'autre.

Sam s'était promis d'attendre que l'un d'eux finisse par lui en parler. Jamais il ne leur dirait qu'il connaissait leur secret. Jamais : donc faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Et croyez-le... C'était dur de tenir la bouche fermée lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble. Parfois, il lui venait l'idée de les taquiner, mais il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Alors pour se faire plaisir, il lui arrivait de dire des paroles innocentes qui laissaient son frère pensif, rouge parfois même... et cet abruti disait toujours rien.

Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé une semaine auparavant, dans cette même chambre... Lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de venir réveiller son frère. Il avait vu les deux hommes, entièrement nus, enlacés sur le lit, dans les bras de Morphée. Et depuis, cette image ne l'avait pas quitté. Sam avait été très surpris par cette découverte, pour une simple et bonne raison : parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à l'apprendre de cette façon. Il aurait pu trouver adorable de les voir ainsi ensemble, mais les voir ainsi nus était une image mentale qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

Et depuis... il attendait que l'un d'eux lui en parle. Peut-être que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Il bouillonnait à cette pensée.

Son idiot de frère avait sans nul doute peur d'en discuter avec lui et en plus... Il n'aimait pas parler de sentiments... Donc ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et son idiot d'ami... il attendait sûrement que ce soit son petit ami qui le fasse. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble ces deux idiots.

Mais Sam attendrait. Il résisterait !

Puis zut, il allait ouvrir cette fichue porte. Ils avaient du travail à faire !

Une fois cela fait, il vît qu'effectivement son frère n'était pas seul.

« Bonjour Sam » dit un ange aux yeux bleus d'une petite voix. Il ne parlait pas fort pour ne pas réveiller son protégé qui dormait profondément.

Sam entra et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Castiel était assis sur le lit, un livre à la main... Tiens, il y en avait plusieurs sur la table de chevet. Ah mais bien sûr ! Les anges ne dormaient pas ! Donc il lisait pour s'occuper !...

Oh... Alors ça voulait dire que la fois où il les avait vu ensemble, Castiel n'était pas endormi... Ce qui signifiait qu'il savait que le chasseur les avait vu. Ça expliquerait le pourquoi il n'était pas gêné en ce moment-même... Non, ce n'était pas son genre d'être mal à l'aise de toute façon.

« Tu tombes bien... tu pourrais me donner le livre qui est posé sur la chaise à coté de toi ? Je n'ai pas envie de relire celui-ci » ajouta Castiel en murmurant de plus en plus bas en entendant Dean grogner.

« Bien sûr » répondit Sam déconcerté en lui tendant le livre demandé.

« Merci Sam »

Castiel ne voulait pas se lever afin de ne pas déranger son frère... C'était adorable... Oui, vraiment.

C'était vrai, s'il se levait, cela réveillerait Dean. Celui-ci était couché à plat ventre, sa tête sur les genoux de l'ange, ses bras entourant sa taille. Il avait de quoi sourire en les voyant ainsi, non ?

Peut-être que c'était ainsi, qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble. Dean qui dormait contre Castiel et Castiel qui lisait un livre.

Non, il n'y avait pas de peut-être... Sam en était même sûr. Il lui arrivait de voir Castiel prendre des livres dans la salle de lecture, et celui-ci ne lisait jamais durant la journée.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de le réveiller ? On doit aller chasser.»

« Je sais... Mais il a fait plusieurs cauchemars cette nuit. » Il était pensif en employant ce terme, il n'en avait jamais fait... mais il comprenait que ça n'avait rien d'agréable. « Alors je pensais que ça serait bien qu'il dorme un peu plus. Vous les humains, vous avez besoin de dormir pour être en bonne forme. C'est ce que Dean dit souvent. »

Des cauchemars ? C'était monnaie courante pour eux malheureusement... Il comprit le geste de l'ange. Et il avait eu raison. Il prenait bien soin de son frère, cela le touchait.

« Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

« Non, tu as bien fait. Je vous laisse une heure de plus alors. Et... » Il regarda son frère de plus prêt » Il a l'air d'être bien posé. Regarde... Il bave. Il doit sûrement rêver de toi.»

Cette fois-ci l'ange réagit : il rougissait. « Rêver de moi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu lui demanderas à son réveil. » dit Sam avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vais vous... enfin, lui préparer quelque chose à manger. A tout à l'heure. »

Avant que Sam ne parte, Castiel ajouta : « Dean a dit qu'il t'en parlerait. Il se doute déjà que tu sais. »

S'il s'attendait à ça ! C'était Castiel qui lui en parlait en premier ! Donc son frère s'en doutait ? Le connaissant, il devait attendre que se soit lui qui fasse le premier pas... afin d'éviter des explications.

« J'ai hâte de voir comment il va me dire ça. »

« Je suis désolé si... »

Sam le coupa net. « Non Cas. Je n'attendais que ça, crois-moi. Je suis content d'avoir un beau-frère comme toi ! » Il fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

Castiel mit sa tête de coté, se demandant ce que le chasseur voulait dire par là. Il sourit et n'ouvrit pas son nouveau livre. « Dean, tu vas continuer à faire semblant de dormir ? »

Les rougeurs sur les joues de l'humain l'avaient trahi. Il s'était réveillé au moment où ils parlaient de cauchemars... Franchement, ils pouvaient être plus discrets tous les deux!

Les bras qui enlaçaient Castiel, se resserrèrent davantage. Non, Dean n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit. Il était trop bien là contre son ange. « Il a dit qu'on avait encore une heure. » Marmonna-t-il boudeur.

Il se promit de tout dire à son frère le jour même.

« Sam a dit que tu rêvais de moi ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Commence pas de bon matin toi... »

« On est plus le matin Dean. »

« ... Cas, t'es pas cool quand tu t'y mets. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. A la prochaine ;)


	4. Une nuit avec toi - Version humain

**Titre** : Une nuit avec toi. (version humain)

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel et Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Résumé**: A quoi ressemble une nuit dans la chambre de Dean Winchester ?

**Notes** : Et voici la version humain ! (Sinon j'ai recorrigé le chapitre précédent x))

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Cas, réveille-toi... » murmura Dean une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de son ange.

Aucune réponse.

L'ange dormait profondément et il ne semblait pas être décidé à se réveiller. L'homme aux yeux émeraude soupira : ce matin allait être comme les autres... Il avait pourtant l'espoir qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, puisque Castiel avait réussi pour une fois à s'endormir plus tôt que lui.

Dean essayait de le cacher... mais il était vraiment très inquiet à son sujet. Depuis qu'il était devenu humain, c'est-à-dire depuis presque un mois, son ange avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie.

Les premières nuits, Castiel ne dormait quasiment pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était limite s'il était devenu insomniaque. Et cela malheureusement... nuisait à sa santé. Il avait même failli tourner de l'œil à plusieurs reprises, tellement il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Et lorsqu'il avait eu son premier cauchemar... La mort de son protégé... Cela l'avait vraiment chamboulé il avait fallu que Sam lui explique que ce n'était en aucun cas une sorte de prédiction.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son statut d'ange, il se sentait inutile. Ce qui était faux bien sûr. Castiel était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et il savait se battre. Dean se souvenait encore de leur discussion à ce sujet. Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Surtout l'instant où Castiel lui avait dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir, qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau pour eux, sa famille. Dean lui en avait collé une, les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'aimaient et il avait osé lui dire ça ?... Toutefois, le chasseur savait que son ange allait mal et qu'il devait l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui... Depuis, Castiel avait compris qu'il n'était pas _inutile_, il l'avait prouvé lors de leurs dernières chasses. Et il s'était excusé envers Dean, qu'il ne dirait plus jamais ça.

Le sommeil, sa place en tant qu'humain... mais aussi la nourriture ! C'était parfois amusant quand les Winchester le voyaient manger certaines choses pour la première fois, les aimer ou les détester. Là encore, c'était loin d'être facile. Il ne connaissait pas les limites. Parfois il mangeait peu, quasiment rien même, ou il mangeait de trop. Castiel avait même réussi à rester au lit trois jours au lit tellement il était malade. Et si on ajoutait à cela les insomnies...

Donc oui, Dean Winchester avait de quoi être inquiet. Il avait peur que celui qui resterait à jamais son ange ne déteste ce qu'il était devenu. Sam et lui s'étaient promis de tout faire pour l'aider. Et ils espéraient qu'il prendrait vite les bonnes habitudes.

Mais cette nuit, Castiel avait eu une bonne nuit. Dean en était certain. Cependant, il devait lui apprendre à ne pas dormir de trop.

« Cas... » Il secoua son épaule. « Il faut se réveiller. »

Castiel ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Zut, il l'avait vu ! Ils étaient couchés l'un en face de l'autre, donc c'était inévitable. « Tu ressembles à un bébé quand tu veux Cas! »

Vexé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Castiel se tourna dos à lui. Ce serrant contre leur couverture, dont il fut séparé à la seconde près. Dean n'allait pas se laisser faire ! « Dean ! »

Dean ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction. « Fais gaffe ou je vais employer les grands moyens ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! » Ajouta-t-il malicieux.

Entonnement cela fit réagir Castiel qui ouvrit directement ses deux yeux. « Je suis réveillé... » Et pour le prouver, il se retourna à nouveau face à son humain. Celui-ci sourit lorsque les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Et aussi parce que l'expression boudeuse face à lui était toute mignonne. Il était fier ! Depuis qu'il savait que Castiel était chatouilleux, il savait comment le réveiller quand il ne le voulait pas !

« Faut pas te transformer en Blanche-neige, ça serait très embêtant. »

« Je ne connais pas cette personne, Dean. »

« Il va falloir que tu voies les grands classiques du film d'animation. » Il venait de se rappeler comment le dit dessin-animé se terminait... Et si son ange voulait se faire réveiller comme ça ? Mon Dieu... Mais s'il le fallait, il ne refuserait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de quitter le lit maintenant. Dean tendit sa main et frôla la joue de son ange. « Alors... Bien dormi ? Tu ne t'es pas levé pendant la nuit, je ne t'ai pas entendu... »

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce que disait Dean était vrai. Toutefois, ce n'était pas facile. Il avait l'impression d'être exténué. Mais il devait admettre que c'était mieux que d'habitude. « Je pense. Et toi ? »

« Depuis que je partage ce lit avec toi... Toujours. » répondit-il avec le sourire.

Touché par ses paroles, Castiel en fit de même.

Ah enfin, il souriait !

Suite à ça, l'ancien ange se colla à Dean qui l'entoura de ses bras. « Je t'aime Dean... »

« Moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de chacun...

Jusqu'à ce qu'on toc à la porte de leur chambre. Ça ne pouvait être que Sam.

Castiel se mit assit, encore un peu luné. « Tu peux entrer. »

Sam fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, tout souriant. Il les salua et ils le saluèrent. Le plus jeune des Winchester s'approcha et posa des vêtements sur le lit. « Je t'ai apporté ça Cas. »

« Oh, merci Sam ! »

« Hé, Sammy ! Tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop grands pour lui ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu t'es jamais cogné la tête ou quoi ? » Bouda Dean qui s'était levé du lit. Contrairement à Castiel qui était vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon qui appartenaient à son petit ami, lui était simplement habillé d'un caleçon.

Ce qui était génial depuis que Castiel était devenu humain, c'était que Dean pouvait le voir dans des habits différents... Certes dans leurs vêtements, mais ça changeait quand même du trench-coat (bien sûr, il le portait de temps en temps!) Ils en avaient plusieurs alors pourquoi ne pas partager ? Quand il avait vu pour la première fois Castiel dans l'un de ses costumes, ou encore peu vêtu, c'était limite le paradis.

« Pas eu le temps de faire une machine. Pas le choix. » dit Sam désolé.

« Je la ferais tout à l'heure. » dit Castiel.

« Non ! Je la ferais moi ! » Disent les Winchester d'une même voix. Oups.

« ... » Oui, sa première lessive était une vraie catastrophe.

Dean changea de sujet, il ne voulait pas que son ange se sente encore coupable de l'inondation qu'il avait débuté cette fois-là. « Ce matin, c'est shopping ! Tu auras tes vêtements à toi Cas ! » dit-il en se mettant un t-shirt.

_Shopping _? C'était quoi ça encore ? Pensa Castiel la tête de coté bien évidemment.

« Oui, il est temps d'agrandir votre garde-robe ! » Ajouta Sam avec le sourire.

* * *

Inutile de dire que Dean a fait de grandes crises de jalousie lorsqu'ils sont aller faire leur shooping XD Et que Sam s'est bien marré !

j'espère que ce petit oneshot vous a plu ! A la prochaine;)


End file.
